In Regards to Love
by Rsur Thorai
Summary: Perhaps he met the Russian by chance, and it might've been Lady Luck for the reason he had another pair of skates, but it was most definitely fate that drove their bond to where it is now. If the British boy had any say, he wouldn't leave. If it was the Russian, he wouldn't let his dance partner be taken away. Neither of them, not by a long shot.
1. Awake & Drowning

**Yes! First one! Anyway, hasn't anyone realized how damn s** ** _imilar_** **Harry and Yuri are? Of course, there are some** ** _glaring_** **differences, but they are remarkably similar if you look. And yes, I am** ** _chained_** **to the YOI bandwagon, shamelessly.**

 **This is more along the lines of "Harry replacing Yuri/reincarnation". Victor is still Victor, and his name will not be spelt as Viktor because I associate that with Krum.**

 **In terms of time, I will only be pushing back YOI as it's clear it takes place within the 21st century, more than likely close to 2020. Instead it will match with the following information I'm giving:  
** _AIDs: leading cause of death for figure skaters in beginning of epidemic from 1981~1994 before ARVs (anti-retrovirals) and the ART (anti-retrovial therapy) treatment became available_  
 _*1995: first drug to reduce AIDs is made_

 **This story was inspired by the one episode in YOI where Victor dodged Yuri before he could come into contact with his nosebleed. I already had various theories on YOI from that scene, and the statements/actions from Yakov and Yurio and others of "if you leave, you won't be coming back/you're still here?/lowering of stamina". I have also read** _Dance of the Red Death,_ **but I truly did have theories of YOI before I even added the first fanfic of it to my list.**

 **So, enjoy. Btw, check out** _Strange and Intoxicating -rsa's Dance of the Red Death._ **It's an truly amazing story that brings up harsh, real life facts of thoughts to light.**

* * *

 _ **In Regards to Love  
**_

 _ **1\. Awake & Drowning**_

* * *

The first time Harry was forced out of Privet Drive, he was four. It was winter and snowing heavily. Such a time was brutal for a child who wore only a baggy dark blue hoodie and too large gray sweats that had to be both rolled and pinned at the waist. At this age, Harry didn't have glasses, nor could he walk well in particular.

Young Harry, as he normally would when kicked out for the past two previous times, made way for London with the spare change tuck in his pocket, given by Mrs. Figg. And as the past two times, the boy jumped on a bus and paid Mr. Holmes. The two had become friends after Harry once asked a tentative question about a literature book. It was then that a friendship between book lovers was born.

"To the library again, Four?" Holmes asked. Since Harry didn't technically know his name, and found it strange anyway, the man made it a point to call him by his age since the boy often forgot for one reason or another. 'Four' shook his head slowly.

"N-No, uh... I was wondering if you could bring be to a different place this time. I love the library, but it gets a bit boring if you've read most off the books." From all the reading he did, he was quite an eloquent speaker when he wished to be. The black haired man nodded, brown eyes glinting.

"Ah, I think I know a place. We're almost there, in fact." It wasn't even fifteen minutes later when Homes pulled up in front of the _Lee Valley Ice Centre._

"An... ice rink? I didn't even know London had one." Holmes nodded with a grin. "Yeah, and this isn't the only one. Kinds like you should have something fun to do aside from some reading, so I'll go in and talk to the manager."

They each stepped off the bus and went through the doors. Four could see that to his left was an archway leading to observation spots. To the right of the counter was another doorway, likely leading to the rink itself. The other side of the counter had multiple racks filled to the brim with skates of various sizes and conditions. On top of the counter was a sign reading the times. According to it, the place was closed for another hour.

Holmes approached the counter and rapped his fist to the wood in an irritating beat. "Oi! Amelia, or Johnny, somebody get out here!" A crash followed by a muffled curse, a tall man with wavy hair pulled back into a low bun hopped out, holding his foot. He was lightly tanned with hazel eyes.

"Ugh, Rob, you know I hate it when you do that," His name tag read _Johnson S.._ The woman's who followed him out, read _Amelia S.._ She was only slightly shorted than the male, with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Holmes snorted. "Yeah yeah. Anyway, this kid here," He placed a hand on Four's head. "Often shows up on my bus for some reason or another. Instead of going to the library, he wanted something new. I offered here. I still have to make some rounds, but I can come back to pick him up. S'alright if he uses your rink?"

The couple, no doubt married, leaned over to take a look. Four only blinked at them, though it was clear he was apprehensive by his sudden stiffness. Johnny hummed, lying on the wood while his wife cooed at the child.

"Sure, I don't mind, and Meli clearly loves him already. So kid, can you skate?" Green eyes blinked once more. "Um... I never had, no..." Johnny slammed his forehead against the wood, earning a jump from the boy.

"YOU POOR SOUL!" he cried out. Amelia laughed, gaining Four's attention. "He's a drama queen, child, ignore him. It's alright if you haven't, we can teach you-"

"Actually, we can't," Three pairs of eyes landed on Johnny in question. "Amelia's got to run the counter and I've got to go for an appointment soon." He straightened in thought, rubbing his chin. He then snapped his fingers, grinning.

"Victor!" Amelia blinked this time. "Victor? Our little helper? He's only visiting you know, he wouldn't want to..." Johnny waved her off.

"The kid's been wanting someone to skate with, somebody near his age. He even said it himself that he'd teach somebody so long as he has someone to play with." Then he turned back to Four. "Up for a bit o' learning?"

Four smiled shyly and nodded. Johnny clapped his hands. "Great! Rob, just come back when your rounds are over, Victor and Amelia will take care of the tyke while you're gone."

The bus driver nodded, gave Four an encouraging look, and took his leave. Five minutes later Johnny "call me John!" left, and Amelia went to get this 'Victor' character. Seconds later, she emerged from the back room with a tall child. He had eyes that gleamed, resembling glaciers with startling blonde-gray hair to match his winter appearance.

"Victor, this is the boy I was telling you about. He's four, half your age." She paused. "I'm sorry, child, but your name was never said."

Four cast a look at the eight year old, who stared back in thinly veiled wonder and excitement. Green eyes landed on the building's logo attached to the sign. "C... Call me... Lee, please." Amelia raised a brow at how the answer was worded, but didn't dwell on it, instead smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Lee. Victor here is eight, and his English is a bit hard to understand, but I'm sure you'll be great friends." She checked the clock above the door and frowned. "I have to get things ready for opening. Victor dear, why don't you take Lee here out on the ice? I'm sure he'll fit into your old skates." At his silent nod, she dove back into the back room.

The two children stood in silence for a short while before Victor gently took Lee's wrist, thumb running over the indents on the skin. He guided the younger child to the locker room, of which in the locker farthest to the door on the bottom held a dark blue bag. He opened it and took out two pairs of skates. One pair was smaller than the other, black with silver blades and white guards. The other bigger pair was also black, though had golden blades with red guards.

"If you put s'em on, I'll tie s'em up for you," As Amelia said, his English is hard to understand due to his accent. He also had a lisp, which made it harder, but Lee got the gist. They each sat down on one of the two benches in the room and slipped off their shoes, putting on their skates. Victor strung his with ease and quickness, though Lee didn't even bother to try. His shoes were tied into a knot that he had gotten only twice before, so now he only slipped them on and off.

Victor knelt in front of him and swiftly tied the laces, glancing up with a silent question. "No, they aren't too tight." The older child nodded, standing and balancing easily. He held a gloved hand out, of which Lee took, and easily pulled him to his feet. Black gloved hands shot to Lee's shoulders as he began to teeter, stilling him once more.

"Stand straight 'n look at me," Lee followed his instructions, green eyes meeting a blue-silver. _"Feel_ s'e ground beneath s'e skates. It is flat. Align your feet with the ground." His lisp was quite inconsistent, something Lee took silent notice off.

Lee closed his eyes for only a moment, forcing himself to relax his stance as best he could, knowing that Victor wouldn't let him teeter over onto concrete. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, and soon Victor released him. Lee shifted a bit, but quickly regained balance. He grinned up at Victor, who smiled back.

"Good," he appraised, walking a bit away in the direction of the entrance. "Try to walk this way. Skid with a heel-toe motion." This was a bit harder to describe, Victor knew, but kids usually understood such things in such ways. From how Lee started to do just as he said, he know that his words were received.

Lee smoothly made his way to Victor, though was a bit slow. Victor didn't appear to mind. He smiled at Lee and turned, gesturing to be followed. Lee was led through the doorway to the right of the counter and went down a slope that took a sharp left, just under the observation "floor". There were a few benches here and there, both close to the rink and against the red wall. Victor took off his guards and set them on a bench, gesturing for Lee to do the same before stepping onto the ice.

Victor skillfully hid his laughter when Lee fell with a cough, though Lee glared. he knew what he heard. He slid over and eased the other up. "Keep your feet parallel wi's the ice. Imagine you are walking on a curb or a beam. You have to keep your posture."

A hand gently pressed against Lee's back with enough force to cause him to straighten. Lee placed a hand on the wall's ledge, his other on Victor's shoulder. Victor himself had an arm around Lee's waist, the free hand sometimes gesturing or brushing Lee's shoulder in turn.

"Relax your legs," he told, hand tapping Lee's thigh. The boy made a noise but nodded, breathing deeply for a moment to stay calm. Victor slowly released his hold on Lee and skated back, only a few inches out of reach. "Have you ever skated with roller blades?"

Lee had, just once. Dudley was invited to a birthday party and Lee was forced to go because Mrs. Figg was out. The children had started to think that Dudley's cousin was strange because he only sat in a chair, so Petunia had him skate as well.

The four year old moved his feet as if they were roller blades, keeping a hand on the wall. He moved forward, and once he went across the width of the rink, Victor turned Lee towards him, away from the wall.

"You're a quick learner. Skate towards me now. Same s'ing, just move your body as you shift the weight in your legs." Lee took a deep breath and nodded, releasing the wall. Victor skated backwards a few feet with an expected look on his face. Lee moved his legs and suddenly found himself almost chest to chest with his instructor.

He looked up, both boys grinning. "Very good! Come on, if you can do s'at, you can do more." And so Victor continued to skate backwards, making it Lee's goal to reach him as the first time. It was a hard game, as Victor rarely stopped, and Lee often got tired. But he was stubborn, and he wanted Victor to skate with him and not be a goal line of sorts.

"Ack!" Lee tripped, as his legs were now shaky. Victor moved forward in a blink of an eye, catching the smaller boy in his arms while kneeling. He gazed down at Lee with concern. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I forgot you were just learning."

Lee, half of his face pressed in the eight year old's neck, shook his head, a rushed feeling leaving him, causing him to be tired. "I-It isn't your fault. I should have asked to take a break-"

 _"No,_ I am your instructor as of today, and I'm supposed to know your limits. I clearly knew you were tired and s'at your legs were growing weak, but you seemed too much of a natural... I couldn't see past s'at, and you could have gotten hurt. No Lee, _I_ am the one who is sorry."

The younger boy turned a light pink, easily confused with his red cheeks. Victor stood and easily held Lee in his arms, going towards the rink's opening. "I-I can walk!" Lee exclaimed as Victor stepped off the ice. Victor stared at Lee blankly, but ceased and let him down.

His hands were grasping Lee's shoulder's loosely, and just as his full weight was put on his legs, Victor held Lee to his chest so he wouldn't collapse. He pushed the boy onto a bench, scoffing and sitting himself.

"Can walk, _right,"_ Lee put on his guards and pouted, letting out a huff of air. But then his expression turned thoughtful. "Victor?" The boy hummed. "How long have you been skating, and what's that accent you have?"

He shrugged. "About five years. Maybe six. I am Russian, it's a lot colder there than here in Britaniya. I'm just here for the summer. Amelia is my aunt, so I'm staying with her and John. I've only met them this year, so I don't know them very well yet." Lee also silently noted that Victor's lisp was nearly nonexistent if he wasn't worry about anything.

Lee nodded and the two simply sat in a comfortable silence. Just as Victor stood up, possibly to skate, Amelia's voice rang out. _"Come get lunch you two! It won't stay hot for long!"_ The boys smiled and Victor slapped on his guards. When Lee stood, he took only a few steps before he nearly fell. Victor once again caught him before he could land, giving him a wry sort of smile.

"My being the stead it is," he said, shifting Lee so an arm was under his legs, the other behind the boy's back. Lee could only stammer, and when Victor laughed, pout and cross his arms.

When Amelia saw them she gasped and rushed over, throwing a towel on the table. "What happened?! Lee, are you hurt?" Both boys shook their heads, the woman calming down considerably.

"His legs are weak," the Russian answered, placing the British boy in a chair. Amelia giggled at the cute scene, this time even Victor blushing.

"In that case, stay warm!" She gave them each a cup of hot chocolate, and they both made it a point to get a straw, earning another laugh. "You two are so in sync it's amazing!"

They shared a smile. "I suppose so," Victor allowed, sipping at his cup.

The only thing Lee could think of as his body grew warmer was that he now felt empty. He knew something in him awakened while he was on the ice, whatever it was. He loved the feeling, yet it like too much. He wants it again. Green eyes slid over to Victor.

"Vkusno~" Lee grinned wildly and hid it with his cup. Yes, perhaps he only felt that way because of Victor... He'll skate with the Russian forever if it means he can have that feeling once more. Though for that to happen, he needs to actually be able to skate to Victor's level, first.


	2. On Love: Philia

**Omg! :D Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I am so surprised at getting not just one within twenty four hours, but _10!_ So... from all the positive replies, I decided to update earlier instead of the planned once a week. (If I could even stick to that .-.")**

* * *

 _ **In Regards to Love**_

 _ **2\. On Love: Philia**_

* * *

'Lee', despite knowing his name was Harry now, still continued to have others call him by his alias. The almost-but-not-quite five year old child found himself purposely getting in trouble to get kicked out of Privet Drive for the day. Though as a consequence, he's often beaten by his cousin and uncle. Petunia even started back up on the verbal poison (she quit only because the quality of the food lowered, but she started to do that chore again since he kept being kicked out by Vernon).

Today, three days until his birthday, Lee was once more in the rink with Victor. The two grew exceeding close within the first thirty days together, even if they didn't see each other everyday. Lee practically lived there now, what his his skates and other personal items either in an occupied locker or the backroom. Lee has also gotten better in general at skating, and though he wasn't ready to do any jumps like Victor could, he could do quite a few steps and spins.

The boy winced as his shoulder throbbed. He had slammed it against the wall when Vernon tossed it. The feeling brought back his other injuries, and it was with a groan that Lee skidded to a stop mid-spin to take a deep breath, ignoring his own shudders.

"Lee? What's wrong?" Victor's concerned face filled his vision for a moment. Lee opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly became lightheaded with another round of bodily pain added with tunnel vision. When he blinked, the haze in his mind cleared just enough to see that Victor had his gloved hands on Lee's shoulders, forehead pressed against the British male's.

Lee yelped as the pain in his shoulder flared, ripping himself away. He tumbled back and caught himself with his hands, but that didn't stop his body from aching. He let out another groan. Victor was clearly confused and worried, and with narrowed eyes, picked Lee up as he did the first day they met. This was nearly custom by now, so it was expected, but at the moment it was particularly wanted.

"V-Victor... s-stop! Let me go!" He squirmed and thrashed in the Russian's hold, but it was ironclad to the point that he could barely even do that. "Please! You're hurting me!" Victor froze at those words, nearly dropping him. The Russian then began to move at a faster pace, shoving their guards on as soon as he touched ground.

Within seconds Victor was in the back room, both pairs of skates already off with Lee in a chair. "Victor! Honestly, I'm fine, a bit of bodily pain is normal-" He turned around from the covert, first aid box in hand. He set it on the table before leveling Lee with a glare.

"'Bodily pain'? It makes me wonder what 'a couple of bruises' are, in your mind. Perhaps that, even. Shirt off, or I will." Lee stiffened at the tone used, but otherwise didn't react, defiant face glaring back.

With a grunt, Victor took another item from the drawer and walked behind Lee. Before the almost-five year old could react, cold air hit his back with a snip. He stilled. "Did.. you... _cut_ my shirt?"

"I did. Now, what the _ad_ are these _marks?"_ His tone was angry, repulsed. Even though Lee didn't know what the one word meant, he knew it expressed or added to the Russian's anger.

Lee swallowed hard, breath hitching when bare fingers traced around the scars and bruises, not to mention the few wounds. "I... often get kicked out of Privet Drive. It's the reason why I even met you, really. My aunt and uncle... they aren't... _nice._ They aren't _kind._ My uncle and cousin often..." His throat closed up and he fell forward slightly as his head throbbed, black creeping into his vision once more.

He was pulled back, head resting on the back of the chair, Victor leaning over him. The Russian's hands cupped his face for a moment before one hand went down to lightly rub circles into Lee's throat.

"Keep your eyes to mine," he whispered soothingly. "Don't look away. Tell me, Lee, what did they do to you?"

Lee breathed deeply, shuddering. "I… I was never wanted. I was dropped onto their doorstep—I don't know by who. My room is a cupboard, a closet, and despite knowing that I am treated wrongly, it's normal because it's all I've ever known. My uncle… He likes to use his, ah… belt… it always cuts into my back, and even if it doesn't there are marks. My cousin likes to use me as his punching bag, with his friends for 'harry hunting'. My aunt had, before, stopped criticizing me because the taste of the food went down, though since I've been getting kicked out so much, it doesn't matter."

The Russian's eyes were teary, a hand blindly reaching into the box to pull out bandages and disinfectant. He carefully put it on Lee's back without moving his eyes.

"Lee, how can you even move? With you skating, you're hurting yourself even more-"

"No! Victor, I _can't_ stop skating! I purposely get myself kicked out so I can be here, be with you. The result of such is my being beat. When I met you, I was suffering. Almost everyday anyway, I'm suffering. It ebbs bit my bit when I'm with you, though... I'll do my best at staying in shape and as uninjured as possible, but I will _never_ promise to 'play it safe' if that means to not be around you."

Victor's eyes widened in shock before they softened. Leaning forward, their hands intertwined.

"I won't stop you, but we don't have to do nothing. If we tell Amelia and John, they can bring the matter up in court. It can all done be privately, and while there may have to be some physical and documented evidence, it's a small embarrassment. You say you want to stay by me? Then Amelia and John can take you in as their ward or adopt you. I want to put you back together piece by piece, heal you and cherish you. You want to stay by my side and skate with me. But what do we want as a whole?"

It didn't take long for Lee to come up with a response. "I want… to dance with you…" he blushed, but didn't look away. Victor smiled. "I like that… yes, our goal as a whole is to dance together, no matter the music."

He stepped back, clapping his hands once with an odd smile on his lips. "Now! Fix your posture so I can fix you up, _brat~"_

Lee frowned, a hurt look appearing. "I am _not-"_ Victor waved a hand, lightly pushing the boy forward and spraying disinfectant on the welts on his back. "You misunderstand, _brat_ is Russian for _brother._ I am not insulting you Lee.

Looking only slightly upset now, the not-quite-five year old nodded and left it. It was only after Victor had finished was was holding an ice pack to his bruised purple and black shoulder when he spoke again, breath hitting Lee's ear from where his chin sat on his left, uninjured shoulder.

"What is this 'harry hunting' you speak of? You say your cousin and his friends play it?" Lee cringed. "It's... My real name is Harry. When I met you, I was always called 'brat' or 'boy' and sometimes even 'freak'... I didn't know that my name was Harry until awhile ago. Mr. Holmes called me 'Four' because I... forgot. I never to really think about it, how old I was."

"And... Lee?" Victor prodded, free arm moving to loosely wrap around the younger boy's abdomen. "I chose that name because... well, it was the first one I saw, I guess. This _is_ called _Lee_ Valley Ice Centre. It... seemed right. I like it more than _Harry,_ in any case."

Victor hummer, gears rotating in his mind. As an idea began to form, he smiled genially. "I see. I shall not pry," It didn't escape his notice that his newly proclaimed brother more or less evaded the core of the question, not that he particularly minded at the moment. "We'll tell them, Lee, and Amelia and John can have you stay with us. It isn't a pipe dream, it can be very possible. Just a question though... is _that_ place, Privet Drive... is it _home_ to you?"

His response wasn't hesitated or stuttered in the least. "No. Not at all. Here... I've never felt more welcomed in a place before. The _rink_ is more _caring_ than Privet Drive, Victor."

The Russian briefly tightened his grip, loosening it only when Lee cringed. "I'm glad."

* * *

As Amelia and John walked through the door to the back room, they paused in their steps as they saw "their boys". Lee was shirtless with bandages on him, his apparently cut shirt on the table. Victor was on his knees with his head in Lee's lap, a fallen ice pack in hand. They were both sleeping it seems, hands clasped. Amelia cooed and wrapped a nearby fleece blanket around them.

John sighed with a smile. "Looks like little Viccy-boy adopted lil' Lee." The woman snickered, nearly vibrating with happiness. "Yes, Victor has a little brother now. See, I _knew_ they would be good for each other."

John huffed and waved a hand. "Yeah yeah, 'I told you so', 'you were right', can we move on now?" Brown eyes scanned Lee's form, a scowl appearing. "I always found it suspicious that a kid like him was able to ride the bus, Holmes or not. And now it seems like Victor found a secret out and did what he could. It isn't surprising that we weren't privy to that bit of information, we're _adults."_

Amelia sobered, hand brushing through the boy's locks. "Yes, their relationship grew fast, didn't it? ...Victor has sense, he knows what he can and can't do. He'll help Lee bring the issue up. He'll be fine," It was unclear to whom the last part was directed towards.

John sighed and went to turn on the furnace. It wouldn't do for either of the boys to get cold.

* * *

The five of them (Holmes had already finished his rounds) were in the back room, either in chairs or on the floor. It was warm, and it was late. Lee was slightly more skittish than usual because of the time.

Feeling a hand clench his, Lee looked down next to him to see Victor give him a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath, not willing to break eye contact. "Uncle Vernon kicks me out of the house a lot, when I get on his nerves, not that it's hard... Aunt Petunia doesn't do anything about it. He likes to... hit me sometimes..."

When he told Victor, it was easier. Right now, it's like he didn't even know which word for anything would be correct. He knew he didn't have it as bad as he could, but he knew it was still wrong, and he was conflicted. Victor grasped his other hand, causing Lee's eyes to refocus. He decided to pick up on where his 'brother' stopped.

"His uncle often uses his belt... his aunt verbally hurts Lee. His cousin Dudley and his friends have a game called 'Harry Hunting'. He confessed that his real name is Harry but didn't know it until awhile back. He's often called 'brat', 'boy', and 'freak.' That _game_ is where Dudley and his friends chase Lee, and when he's caught, beat him." He paused for only a short moment, holding Lee's hands tighter.

"Lee, where do you sleep?" The boy flinched, but gave in at Victor's near desperate look. "I... I'm kept in a cupboard."

Lee let out a muted yelp as John shot up with a strangled yell. Holmes wasn't that far behind in anger, but expressed it in terms of growling out "Dursleys". Amelia's hands clenched into fists, knuckles white with a deep scowl on her lips.

Victor stood and wrapped his arms around Lee, doing his best to not further agitate his wounds. The adults soon calmed and were sitting once more (well, John was pacing, but that's besides the point). The man's head turned to Lee.

"How long has this been going on?" Lee fidgeted but answered anyway. "Since I was dropped on their doorstep..." He knew that much, only because Petunia let it slip.

John rattled off other questions, answers ranging from what chores he was forced to do, daily happenings in the house, and what age he did a certain thing. Holmes then joined in, getting things like what's said to him, how is he related to the Dursleys, what do they say about his parents, other relatives.

The two men were standing with crossed arms, muttering to each other. Amelia, eyes glossy, knelt before the boys and wrapped her arms around them. "Don't worry boys. Child, you'll never have to go to that house again if we have a say. You can stay with John and I for tonight, and maybe a bit more. Victor will share his room with you."

While there was no room for argument, Lee knew that whatever words he could come up with would be smoothly refuted by the Russian. Thus he simply inclined his head.

* * *

Three days later, it was July 31st, and Lee was now five years old, three years younger than Victor until the Russian's birthday in December. "S dnem rozhdeniya, brat~ Now zagaday zhelaniye." Victor chimed from behind the birthday boy, chin resting on Lee's shoulder, arms wrapped around the Brit.

Lee grinned and leaned forward, blowing out the few candles sitting in the chocolate cake. Amelia, Holmes ("Call me Robbie now!"), and John clapped while Victor tightened his hold. "S dnem rozhdeniya," Victor repeated once more, and surely not for the last.

The cake cut and dished out, they all dug in. Lee glanced to where Victor sat on his right and snorted. He picked up a napkin, and with a wry smile, handed the boy it seeing as his own was apparently used. The Russian coughed in embarrassment, quickly wiping his mouth. Amelia snickered while John rolled his eyes.

When it came time to open presents, Victor was more excited than Lee, ironically. "Victor," Amelia admonished, "It isn't Christmas! Calm down." Lee eyed his friend and brother.

"You're birthday is on Christmas?" He nodded. "Yes, it's a bit annoying, but you deal." Lee grinned at the wording. Victor may have indeed gotten better at speaking English in general because of the Brit, but that didn't help with how his mind translated some things. It was amusing.

Lee chose to leave Victor's present for last, much to his displeasure. He instead grabbed Robbie's first, eye twitching at the massive amounts of tape. The driver chortled as Lee struggled, and Victor took pictures, not seeming all that inclined to helping. Lee eventually got the wrapping off however, and was showed a cardboard box with duck tape. He scowled and this time Victor fell over with a burst of laughter.

Lee's scowl ebbed away as he saw Victor, whose laugh was rather angelic, befitting his sharp features. He thanked Amelia for the pair of scissors he was given, carefully cutting through the overly strong tape and opening the box. Inside was a chess set, the board wooden and the pieces twisted metal. The white side was silver while the black was bronze.

When questioned, Robbie smirked. "If I've influenced with with reading, then I'll make him my minion with other games!" John snorted, muttering something along the lines of 'Victor' and 'already taken'.

The next present he opened was a large box from both John and Amelia. Thankfully, it was considerably less taped. Lee quickly ripped the wrapping off, though with only a bit more care than Robbie's, and opened the box. Inside were a long, thin gift, the other fat and round. Both were wrapped as well. Lee chose the long gift first, once again removing the wrapping to see a rack of sorts.

"To keep your stuff on! Like your skates and such. You'll be staying here, so you need your own space, right?" John had said. Lee hugged the man, sliding it back in the box before grabbing the other. Wrapping chucked aside, he saw it was a thick fleece blanket. The design on it were multiple words in Russian, English, Japanese, and what might have been Norwegian, all in white. The blanket itself was a dark gray. Lee looked up questioningly at Amelia, for it was surely her gift. The woman smiled.

"It's a custom made blanket. Victor did the words in Russian, John in English, Robbie in what little Japanese he knew, and myself in Norwegian. Well, what I remembered from school anyway. We can tell you what it all means later if you'd like?" Lee nodded, face a bit red as he smiled. Victor helped wrap the soft blanket around the Brit, sliding over his own gift while kneeling behind Lee and keeping his arms around him. This seemed to be a favorite position of Victor's.

Unlike the other presents, Lee carefully undid the tape as fast he could without ripping the wrapping. This kind intrigued him, as it was similar to his blanket in terms of having words on it. However, it was all in Russian, and considering the occasion, he could only assume it meant 'Happy birthday'.

Setting the black wrapping with silver words on the coffee table, Lee turned to the shoe box in front of him and opened it, happy that it wasn't taped shut. Inside were a pair of black skates, though much bigger than his current wear. The blades were gold, and on the heel was the Union Jack. Beside those was a tiny box stacked with a slighter bigger one.

Picking up the first one, Lee opened it to see a thin chain bracelet. It was gold and held together by a bar through the circle at one end. There was only four charms on there, a skating shoe, the Russian flag, the Union Jack, and the letter V. Eyes burning, Lee opened the other box to see an onyx sphere shine up at him, a red and dark blue ribbon of sorts attached.

"The bracelet is just that, though it can be worn on the ankle," Victor took it out of the box and slid it on Lee's left wrist. It was big, no doubt, but he'll grow. "In the other box is an... _accessory_ of sorts. It's... hard to describe." He closed it and set it back in the shoe box. "It isn't important now, really. I can tell you more about it later. The skates are of course for when you grow more, like the bracelet, but is in the category of the... accessory."

Lee blinked. Victor was being more evasive than usual. It was quite suspicious, and from the adult's faces, they weren't privy to Victor's gifts to Lee. The Brit shrugged it off and hugged the Russian.

"That's fine. Thank you, b... b- _brat,"_ Victor's face looked about to be split in two from the wide smile. Lee's accent was horrid, and he said the word incorrectly, but the fact that he tried and called him brother was a joy for the Russian.

"Da, it's a good day for you, Lee. S dnem rozhdeniya. Ya lyublyu tebya~" Victor leaned forward and kissed Lee's cheek, snickering at the red blooming. The adults laughed as well, more so Amelia who knew that the kiss was a sign of greeting or a showing of love, no matter the category.


End file.
